


Two Of Me

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuu tries to balance her life on Earth with her time in Cephiro. Written for bunnymajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of Me

_ I don’t want to leave so soon…  _

 

I wish I could come up with a definitive equation for how much time passes in Cephiro for every Earth minute, but it varies every visit and I don’t want to risk missing my finals. Hikaru and Umi offered to come back with me, but I didn’t want to distract them from their work or risk something else going wrong. 

 

_ It’s like there are two of me. One who lives on Earth and is studying programming and videogame design, and one who lives in Cephiro and rebuilds a world from scratch.  _

 

_ The thing is, in the fictional world, the multiple versions of me are either going to continue to exist in parallel, or I’m going to have to let go of one of them and become the other.  _

 

“You’re leaving already?” Ferio asks as he walks into my room, and I don’t recall telling him about my finals, or anything else about my life on Earth. 

 

_ His first impression of me was the girl who told him that no one else had called her an idiot, but what is the relationship between that girl and the girl raised by her older sister and fictional characters on Earth?  _

 

_ Are they even the same person anymore?  _

 

“Do you think I’m not doing enough?” I finally blurt out, for he’s probably expecting me to say something, and I really don’t think info-dumping my thoughts is going to do him any good. 

 

“Why would you think that? Every time I see you, you’re coming up with new ways to fix things.” he answers as he takes my hand with the ring on it, scattering my giant pile of multiversal insecurities. 

 

_ Oh, your finger with the ring on it is next to mine. It makes us look like an inseparable matching set, don’t you agree? Even though- _

 

“...if you still don’t think that’s enough, Fuu… what you and your friends are doing is making sure that no one else is ever going to end up like my sister.” he rambles, and I’ve never thought of it like that before. 

 

_ It’s a noble goal, to stop people from giving up all sense of self in exchange for the stability of everyone else… and it also sounds like the sort of moral dilemma you find in videogames.  _

 

_ But there’s a third option. There always is.  _

 

“No, I understand… I just feel like there are two of me, and I’m not sure which one is the real one.” 

_ And I just answered my own question. Both mes are real, with occasional points of intersection.  _

 

“Have I met the other you yet? I’d love to.” he quips, and I smile, for I don’t quite know what he’ll think about the programming and game design student who’s going to be sitting through her exams, but we’ll get along somehow. 

 

“If you come with me to Earth, you will.” 

  
_ And I’ll also have to explain to my roommate that I'm engaged, but I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. :)


End file.
